Sesshomaru and Rin Partttt 1
by sesshomaru17
Summary: Rin goes to live with sesshomaru after kaede dies


Ok so I wanted to finish where the manga left off of the Final Act here goes!

Rin has grown up and kadae is really old anc can not take care of her that much so Rin's is in a hault of thinking what will happen to her.

"Kagome" Rin said

Yes

She not going to make it is she. Kagome eyes filled with tears "Oh I am so sorry rin! Both began to cry just then Inuyasha walks in. I don't know what your babbling about she was old she was gonna die sooner or later. SIT BOY SIT BOY SIT BOY yelled Kagome. "Inuyasha how could you say that! WHAT I was just trying to cheer you up! HOW IS THAT CHEERING UP!(while there arguing)

Mean while…

RIN'S POV

Oh no! What shall I do Lady Kaede is dead who will come for me. Lord Sesshomaru won't because he left me here cause I'll be in his way he says. But I am sure I wont if I can become I priestess like lady Kagome he'll see that I'm not a burden! While Rin thinks a person appears. Oh no I'm lost said the old lady. Oh my your bleeding. said Rin. Here let me help you.

Such a sweet child with delicious blood!The old lady transforms into a huge demon Ha HA hA silly girl you fell for my trap, Now I will consume you.

AHHHH Help me Rin screamed, Oh no I wondered to far he's gonna kill me for sure. Rin covered her eyes and prepared for her fate.

BAKUSAIGA!

Huh! Rin now looked up. Lo LORD SE LORD SESSHOMARU! Oh I am so happy to see your Lord Sesshomaru Rin thought.

Rin are you alright?

Yes, my lord. POV Oh lord Sesshomaru thank you for saving me!

I see that lady Kaede is dead.

Yes Lord Sesshomaru can't you bring her back!

Bring her back?

Yes, with the tensaiga! I am sure it will work!

Rin I can't do that.

Bu But BUT why, I need her I have even finished learning of all the herbs and medicanes.

RIN ENOUGH! He glared at her very coldly not to say anything else.

POV Oh no now he's mad at me, will this hurt my chances of staying with him.

Soon Inuyasha get there with Kagome on his I sensed a demonic aura,said Inuyasha!

Took you long enough little brother,Rin could have been killed,Sesshomaru uses his whip of light in anger at Inuyasha.

It wasn't my fault Sesshomaru,TETSAIGA !

Inuyasha SIT!

AHH Kagome!

He's right were so busy with Kaede we had our guard down.

Hpmh Fine,he puts the sword away.

Rin you can come back to the villiage now,said Kagome

NO she will come with me at least she will be under better conditions.

POV RIN

Does this mean he'll let me stay with him forever?

Rin?

Yes, my lord.

Go and pack up your things I'll come for you later.

Yes!

Well Rin looks like that's everything!

Thanks Kagome for helping me pack.

Anytime So Rin-KAGOME! Inuyasha yelled come do something about these kids!

Coming, Be right back. Ok said rin

POV I want to be like Kagome and have children with lord Sesshomaru but he hates half breeds so it would be impossible.*SIGH*

Rin are you ready, Huh Lord Sesshomaru!

Yes, I 'm ready.

Jaken will help you load your things on Ah UN and take you to the castle.

Castle? I am going to live in a human castle I'd rather stay in the village.

You will do as I say if you want to come with me understand?

Yes,my lord.

RIN POV why is he being so cold hearted he knows it was already hard to leave his side the 1st time.

Rin stop staring into space and load your belongings-jaken Oh right sorry.

Well Rin were going to miss you, said kagome.

Thanks and I'll come back to visit soon-AH UN Lifts off, Get some rest human Lord Sesshomaru is not going to have time for your slacking so go to sleep. HA Ok I will. *YAWN* BBut I'm really not sleepy*

Rin's Dream

The time she was chased by wolves Lord Sesshomaru Help MEEEE She keeps running till she falls off a cliff AHHHHHHH.

Rin, Rin Huh wake up were here jaken said.

Where is Lord-He's not here! Oh Well Goodbye Jaken I will miss you. Silly girl what are you talking about. I live here to your staying with us.

OH So Lord Sesshomaru wants me to stay with you, Well duh he went through a lot of trouble so you better like it here.

They climb off AH UN and walked into the magnificent castle.

POV RIN I have never seen such a castle it's so beautiful. Rin also noticed all the people were demons not a human in site.

Rin go to your room-jaken said

Where is it, Over there Misukti will dress you for dinner.

Dinner? Rin thought she was muched used to eating by herself or sharing a meal with kaede ,but never with others especially demons.

MY lady. Huh? Im Misukti your servent . She was a pretty demon. Long flowing blue hair. Her kimono short but still elegant and her eyes filled with a loving blue ocean.

Here you are.

Youuu mean this this is all mine. Yes,Lord Sesshomaru had a lot of his minions to pitch in on your room. This room was filled with gorgeous paintings, a silken flower bed a beautiful kimono set of outfits and a huge flower pot.

Well he left this kimono for you, and I will see you at dinner my lady, she bowed and left.

Rin went to pick up the gown it was winter white with designs same as Sesshomaru's sleeve it was perfect to bathed in the rose water and put it on

As she walked down to the dining room she could hear Sesshomaru voice and hear everybody praising him for his leadership. She walked in and Sesshomaru stopped talking everybody looked at RIn.

POV OH no have I done something wrong why is everyone staring !

Rin Please sit near me she heard Misukti say.

She sat ,she could hear the whispers A human, why would he bring a human, She's nothing but trouble, Despicable!

ENOUGH Sesshomaru spoke, If indeed she turns out to be trouble she will go to a human villiage but I say she stays if anyone disagrees their heads will be chopped off.

Rin as for everybody else was astonished at Sesshomaru.

NOW does anybody have a problem with rin,NO my lord they all said together . Soon the maids came with dinner. Rin never tasted such good food but she was more suprized to see Sesshomaru eat. It looked like a rare type of meat,he ate so perfecty and still managed to be poised and elegant .RIn felt like such a slob compared to him. Soon dinner was over and the demons went to their little homes within the castle. RIn? Yes my lord ,Come with me.

He took her do you like it here so far. Yes Lord Sesshomaru I always am happy if your beside me She cupped her mouth maybe that was to much to say.

I'm glad to hear you say that, you have become a young woman have you not. Seeing you grow up has been interesting to me.

Lord Sesshomaru I I I well i…..

What is it well I want to tell you something?

I have feel- just then a fire rat attacks Ahhh, Rin take cover,

RIGHT.

THE demon bites Sesshomaru leaving poisonous venoms Sesshomaru slashes him with his sword.

Lord Sesshomaru are you alright? Yes I am fine. This poison is fatal I'll go and get some hitsro herbs.

Hitsro herbs ? Yes Kadae taught me. Rin rushed to find some in the garden and return back. Here She heard him grunt I'm sorry but it will still for only a bit.

I can deal with it Rin. She put more Herbs on. He grunted even more ,My lord do you want me to go get help !

NO I am fine, He covered the wound with his sleeve,POV This poison could hurt him but he's being so stubborn to let me help.

Rin just stay with me,Huh, I want you to stay forever with me. Ok I'm sure the poison got to his head. Don't you want to stay, Of course my Lord,Good in that case he leaned in POV HE's gonna kiss me oh my lord sesshomaru you don't know how long I have waited. They kissed a very long one Rin cheeks felt like fire burn inside of them. POV I never would have though this to happen maybe I did inherit this taste from father. They pulled back and cuddled.


End file.
